


Secrets

by stressedoutdaily



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutdaily/pseuds/stressedoutdaily
Summary: Lately, Max has been showing some sides of himself Sam had never even thought would exist. Not that he was complaining, of course.





	Secrets

 To Max, Sam was an open book. Sam had probably, by this point, told Max everything about him, in little subtle ways or just to make conversation. There wasn’t much to tell anyhow though, what with Max being by his side twenty-four seven, even when they were impressionable little tots. Max had been there his whole life, and he always would be, plus, Max did say a few times before that he had a feeling that even Hell wouldn’t keep them apart, (especially after the chaos they brought last time they were there).

 

 However, even though Sam was pretty predictable to Max, Sam was still learning a few things about Max lately, for example, while being tied together, quite tightly, over a lava pit, Max just simply cut through with one swift chomp. Later, in their office, Sam asked how Max’s bite could suddenly cut steel if he wanted, Max answering by grinning widely and holding up a file. That was the day Sam found out Max files his teeth, (yet couldn’t be bothered to brush them while at it). Recently, Sam had woken up after the couple across the street began their weekly arguments, (they became less frequent when they had woken up Max once and he started shooting at them), once one of them stormed back inside the apartment complex, Sam sighed and turned over and saw Max in...well he looked like he dragged himself across the bed. Max’s tail pointed up in the air, his head turned slightly, snoring away in peace. Max grumbled a bit, mentioned Sam while turning his head, the rest of his snores now muffled into the mattress. Sam had to admit, it was pretty adorable. In the morning, Sam showed Max the picture he took of him last night, Max saying it was how he always sleeps. When Sam asked why, Max answered that if he can’t sleep, he’ll go the roof and stare up at the sky until he gets bored. That one surprised Sam, Max was known to have a short attention span, but for him to just stay up and look at the stars usually meant he was thinking, (also not very common). Sam told him he could just cuddle up to him if he wanted, and all Max did in reply was smile, saying he’d like that. Yes, even though he was practically connected to Sam by the hip, Max never failed to surprise him.Yet, he can think of a couple times he _had._

 

 Sam had been nodding off on the couch in their break room, hat a little over his eyes. He had just gone to get some Fuggy Freeze’s from Bosco’s, and thought he could use a well deserved nap after his quest. Sam was almost fully asleep before he heard the angelic soft and smooth voice of what could only be described as butter coming to life and given the power to sing. He sprung up, his ears now perked, as his body moved him forward to follow the voice’s owner. The voice seemed to be coming from their shared office.

 

  “ _It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone~”_

 

 The voice seemed to be coming from their shared office.

 

 “Tom Jones?” Sam thought. He went to reach for his gun, just in case, and opened the door ajar. There, standing on Sam’s desk, holding one of the taxidermy Mexican Frogs for a microphone, was Max, head thrown back in a dramatic fashion.

 

  “ _It’s not unusual to have fun, with anyone!~”_

 

 Sam was flabbergasted, his mouth agape. “I didn’t know Max could sing...and _well_ at that.” whispered Sam.

 

  “ _But when I see you hanging about, with anyone!_

 

_“It’s not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die~”_

 

 Max jumped down onto the floor, perfectly in the center of his presidential carpet. He pointed at Sam’s chair, as if he imagined him sitting there. “Is he...singing to me?” thought Sam. He suddenly felt the heat in his cheeks as he listened on.

 

  “ _It’s not unusual to go out, at anytime~”_

 

“ _But when I see you out and about, it’s such a crime~”_

 

 Max jumped back up on the desk, now kneeling in front of the chair, frog up to his mouth in one hand and the other outstretched in the direction of the chair.

 

 “ _If you should ever want to be loved, by anyone~_ ”

 

  “ _It’s not unusual- AGH!”_

 

 Max had thrown his head back again, only this time, he finally saw Sam, arms crossed and leaning on the door frame, smile on his face. Max fell off the desk and quickly scrambled off the floor over to the record-player, shutting it off. “Jesus Sam! Would you mind telling me what you’re doing there?!” cried Max, face a little red.

 “I was about to ask you the same thing, little buddy.” replied Sam as he walked over to his chair, leaning back with his arms behind his head. “Uhm, just...nothing, cleaning I guess…” Max kicked the air softly, picking up a stray napkin off the floor

 “Really? Mind telling me why you were singing to my chair then? And since when did you start cleaning?” Sam said, smirk on his face. Max’s face grew even more red, as he groaned and flopped down into his own desk. “I dunno, I just wanted to I guess…” mumbled Max, faced down and arms stretched over the end of his desk. Sam’s smirk turned into a soft smile as he got up, walking over to Max and kneeling beside him, patting his head. “Aw, I was just teasing you little buddy, you were really good actually.” said Sam. “...really?” Max replied, turning his head over to look at him. “Really, besides,” Sam rubbed his neck, “I wouldn’t mind if you sang to me, I could listen to you sing all day even.” Max smiled at that, and jumped up on his desk. “Well, any requests?~” “Hm, you can keep singing that song if you like!” exclaimed Sam. “Then take a seat! Grab a bucket while you’re at it, I’m not gonna be responsible if my velvety voice melts you~” smirked Max. “Well then,” Sam sat down, “gimme a show little buddy!”

 

 

 The duo jumped out onto the roof of their apartment complex just before the jet took-off, making its way up and up before exploding gloriously. Max turned over onto his back, putting his arms behind his head while watching the debris fall. “You know Sam, it’s the little things that really makes this all worthwhile!” Sam groaned, sitting up and rubbing his arm and shoulder, “Well I’ll be a tortoise named Harriet for 124 years, that was close! But I think my landing needs work.”, he winced. Max got up and walked over to him, helping him up. “C’mon Sam, let’s get inside!”

 

 “Lay down on the couch Sam, I’ll be right back!” Max said, hurrying off to their bedroom. “Ugh, I could go for some Gravy Boat Pizza Pots right now.” Sam laid down on his stomach. Max walked back in with a bottle of lotion, “I would agree, but you need a good rub down first!” Max carefully climbed up onto Sam, just barely being able to straddle his lower back. “Uhm, whatcha up to back there little buddy?” Max grinned, “I’m gonna give you a massage! Now take off your shirt” Sam gave Max a nervous chuckle, “W-What? I mean, I-I appreciate the sentiment little pal but you don’t-“ “I’ll have you know I’m pretty good with my hands, as long as it involves enacting the laws of justice, but I’m a way better masseuse than those girls at that bathhouse!” “Yeah, remind me to look into that later, I think they go a little too far sometimes.” Max giggled, helping Sam remove the rest of his shirt and tie. Sam waited, and waited, until he was pretty sure a minute had passed by now. Sam laid still, a little flustered, feeling a blush form on his cheeks, “Max? Um, did you change your mind?” “...what? Oh! Sorry Sam, I got a little sidetracked, lemme grab the lotion” Sam turned his head to the side, looking up at Max. Max squeezed some lotion into his palm, then smacked his hand onto Sam’s back, splattering lotion on the couch as well. “Easy there Max” Max placed both hands on Sam’s shoulder blades, “Relax Sam, now’s the good part~” Max started to knead, Sam wincing a bit at first, but getting used to it. “Ooh, a little more to the right” Max flushed and grinned, “Nah, I need to work on this part down here,” He moved his hands down to the middle of Sam’s spine, applying a little more pressure, earning him a little gasp of content. Sam was in complete bliss. “Wow Max,” sighed Sam with content, “If Nirvana is a thing, I’d say I’m there right now” Max kept kneading, blushing a bit as he got an idea. Max slowly squeezed Sam’s sides, sliding his hands down to his lower back, pushing gently. Sam shuttered, melting into Max’s touch. They stayed like that for a while, Max’s hands gliding over Sam, petting him sometimes. Eventually, Max got tired and ended up falling asleep. Sam rolled over on his side, draping an arm over Max. Max cuddled up to Sam’s chest, Sam pulling Max a little closer. “...Thanks Max.” Sam gave him a soft peck on Max’s forehead.

 

 Sam recently had started thinking about these secrets Max had shared, it made him smile. Every time, Max had been very sweet, gentle, loving, Sam thought. Sure, it was out of character, usually involving some form of violence, but Sam couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy every second of it. Speaking of Max, “Hey Max, you okay? You’ve been staring at that statue of Mr. Spatula for awhile now.” Max blinked, then looked over at Sam with an expression that Sam couldn’t read. Max got up hesitantly, slowly walking over to Sam. “Max?” questioned Sam. Max climbed up on Sam’s lap, sitting, looking into his eyes. “Uh, Max?” Max leaned forward, but stopped a few inches away from Sam’s mouth. “Sam...” Max shivered, “Your nose is freezing!” Max jumped off away from Sam, “I’m gonna go see Sybil, she wanted help with the PTA meeting, Helen’s little boy’s been quite a bully to our dear stone headed nephew” Just as Sam opened his mouth to respond, Max slammed the door shut behind him. Sam was frozen in place. “...huh.”

 

“Max?”, Sam had gone to the roof, looking for Max when he saw he had left the bed. When Max got back the office, (quite late, might he add), Max stayed quiet. They each did their own thing on either side before Sam announced he was tired and went off to bed, Max joining him a few minutes later. “Oh, hey Sam” Max was sitting up, propping himself up with his hands. Sam walked over, sitting down next to him. “Something on your mind?” “...yeah but, it’s okay.” Sam frowned a bit, these past few months Max had really opened up, now he was sealing back the bottle before he even took a sip. “Max, c’mon tell me what’s on your mind, you’ve been trusting me with so much lately, what happened? Was it because I called your ears cute?” Max had a nervous expression, he looked away. “Ah, something like that, but really Sam, I’m okay.” Sam sighed, he supposed he shouldn’t push it further. Sam placed his hand on the top of Max’s head and pet him “Okay Max, whatever you say.” Max knew he had been showing Sam more about himself on purpose, but what if he told him too much? What if he told Sam he...guess it was now or never.

 ”...Sam. Close your eyes for a second.” Sam looked down at Max, “What? Why?” Max sighed, “Just, do it.” Sam hesitated, but put his hand over his eyes anyway. Sam heard shuffling, a few clicks and then a crash of something hitting some trash below them. He felt weight being put on his lap, and quiet muttering. “Okay, now open ‘em.” Sam removed his hand, the first thing he saw was Max, slightly illuminated, sitting in Sam’s lap. Then he looked up over Max’s head, and his jaw dropped in awe. The sky was littered with billions of stars, bright and beautiful. Sam looked all around them, then started to chuckle a bit in surprise. “Max...this is…I hope I never stop being surprised by you” Sam said fondly, looking down at Max with a heartfelt smile. Max looked straight into his eyes, like he did earlier in the office. Max scooted a bit closer, grabbing and playing with Sam’s tie. Sam bent over a bit, so he could see Max’s face better. Max leaned forward, only this time, he didn’t stop until he was a few centimeters away from Sam’s lips. Max swallowed, staring at Sam’s lips, silently begging that Sam would push him away so he could be spared from embarrassment. Instead, Sam put a hand on Max’s back, the other behind the back of his head, and closed the space between them. Max placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, squeezing gently. Sam started to kiss Max more passionately now, bending over more and more until Max was under him. Sam held Max’s head so it wouldn’t be against the hard floor, Max’s legs twitching slightly against Sam’s waist while straddling him. Max held onto the back of Sam’s neck while petting the back of Sam’s head, earning him a small growl of approval. Sam pulled away, panting a bit as he rested his forehead against Max’s. Max giggled, biting his bottom lip and petting Sam more. “Max, I was wondering,” Sam pecked one of Max’s ears, “How did you know everyone would turn off all the lights around our building?” Max softly bumped his nose against the side of Sam’s cheek, tilting his head up to speak. “I didn’t, I stole the off switch from the power plant.” Sam gave a small laugh, “Yeah that sounds more like you.” “Sam, shut up and kiss me already I’m getting withdrawals, I need my fix~” Sam rolled his eyes, then leaned down and kissed Max again, deeper this time. Max squeaked out a small moan. Sam smirked, and used his snout to move Max’s head up so he could kiss his neck. Sam slid a hand down Max’s back slowly and messed with Max’s tail. “Sam, as much as I wouldn’t mind letting the world know how much you love me, I’d rather not like to deal with another noise complaint from that old croan across the street. I swear, if I hear another whine about how lighting trashcans on fire is-” Sam bit Max’s neck, shutting Max up right away. When Sam pulled away, Max’s face was almost completely red. Sam laughed, “That’s another secret I’ll use to my advantage~”, he picked Max up.

 “Okay little buddy, let’s take this inside.”  

 “Hehe~”


End file.
